


Gone

by Flash26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Language, Marriage, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Flash26





	1. Chapter 1

"Caitlin Snow, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all of your faults and strengths as I offer myself to you with all of my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life," Barry said.  
"Barry Allen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all of your faults and strengths as I offer myself to you with all of my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life," Caitlin said, putting a hand gently on Barry's cheek.  
She leaned in to kiss him, but before she could, a booming voice echoed through the canyon.  
"Caitlin Snow!"  
Barry hissed through his teeth, turning to face the speaker.  
It was a man hovering in mid air, his hands glowing with energy.  
"The particle accelerator that YOU helped build cost me everything. That night, when I was struck by the energy wave from the particle accelerator, when I got my powers, my powers exploded, and killed my entire family! It is time for you to pay," the man shouted, pulling his hands back.

Barry launched himself at the man as he fired a blast of energy. The energy blast struck Barry clear in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"BARRY! You bastard," Caitlin shouted, "If he's dead, so help me god I will...."

 Caitlin ran to Barry's side, and felt for a pulse. She found none, but before she could resuscitate him, the metahuman attacker charged another blast, and released, but Iris tackled her, knocking her out of the way. The blast struck Barry, sending him flying even farther away.  
"I think you've suffered enough for one day," the metahuman shouted, "but I will be back. Count on it."

Caitlin just flipped the metahuman the bird as she and Iris ran back to Barry. Caitlin pressed her thumb and forefinger into both of Barry's cheeks at the end of his teeth and looked inside. She put her ear next to his mouth and nose, listening for breathing.  
"He's not breathing," Caitlin reported, starting to panic.

"Calm down, Caitlin, it's Barry, he has accelerated healing, he'll be fine," Iris said, trying to calm both of them at once.

Caitlin gently rolled Barry onto his back. She tilted his head back by putting her palm against his forehead and pushing against his chin. She then placed the heel of her hand against his breastbone, two finger-widths above the meeting area of the lower ribs, exactly between his nipples. She placed one hand on his chest, then the other, making sure the fingers of her second hand were interlocked with the fingers of her other hand. She positioned herself directly over her hands, so that her arms were straight and rigid. She locked her elbows and pressed 30 times.

"It's not working," Caitlin said, tears forming in her eyes.

_To Be Continued...._


	2. Chapter 2

"Iris, can I tell you something?"  
It had been two weeks since the metahuman had attacked at the wedding and killed Barry. The man had vanished again, so they STILL hadn't caught him.  
"Yeah, anything," Iris said, turning to her friend.  
"I'm...I'm pregnant," Caitlin confessed, "It's Barry's, and I hadn't even told him. With everything going on, getting ready for the wedding and all, I didn't get a chance. I was going to tell him after the wedding, but that didn't happen."  
"Oh, Caitlin, I'm sorry," Iris said, "I...Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"I...I don't know, Iris. There's something else I needed to tell you, but I kind of feel like one bombshell is enough for one day," Caitlin said.  
"Don't worry," Iris said with a smile, "I'm sure I can handle it."  
"Ok. Just before I say this, I just need you to know I'm not going to force you into anything, alright?"  
Iris nodded.  
"Ok, what's up?"  
"A couple of months before Barry died, I realized something. This is something I've never told anyone," Caitlin began, "I'm in love with you. Don't get me wrong, I still loved Barry more than anything, and it didn't mean that I didn't want to marry him, I just wished that I could be with both of you. I wouldn't have been with you behind Barry's back, I'm not that kind of gal, but still... You know what, I should go."  
Caitlin rose swiftly, but Iris grabbed the scientist by the arm and pulled her down softly. Iris brought her lips up to connect with Caitlin's. The kiss took Caitlin's breath away, and then Iris broke away.

"I love you too, Caitlin. Please, stay with me."

"Ok," Caitlin said reluctantly, "but listen, I love you, but we can't be together, it's too soon. Maybe sometime in the future we can be together, but not right now."  
"I understand," Iris said sadly.


End file.
